


sunshine, you light me up

by 127ghouls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 20:23:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16312094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127ghouls/pseuds/127ghouls
Summary: Sehun is glowing, and Kai falls even more.





	sunshine, you light me up

**Author's Note:**

> I miss Sekai :(

"Hey,"  
  
Sturdy arms wrap around his waist. It's always been like this, like a routine. They didn't even talk about doing things in order; everything just fell into place as though they were meant to be.   
  
Kai drops a kiss on his husband's shoulder, whining. Sehun sighs, adjusting the heat on the stove before turning around to give his other half a welcome home hug (and kiss on the lips. The other's day won't be complete without it.)   
  
Getting married at the age of 24, Sehun never dreamed of it, much less let it pass by his thoughts. He had been promised to someone not much older than him - by six years, by his parents who only wanted what's best for him. They're never wrong; Kai is what's best for him. Kai and his family had been there ever since and it didn't come as a surprise when one day, coming back from a school project, the Kims were waiting for him just for the proposal to commence.   
  
They worked easily. Sehun has always looked up to Kai, the other being a guidance even when they were kids. Falling in love was like falling asleep after a hard day's work; you just want to curl up into the warmth you've been familiar with.   
  
"How's work?"   
  
"Nasty. But I managed, looking forward to coming back to you and our baby bean," Sehun's stomach isn't bulging yet but he's more than a month into pregnancy. Kai was more excited than any other when the news broke, throwing a mini party instantly that day with their families. Sehun remembers watching his husband from a fair distance, remembers seeing the glow that Kai emitted while shamelessly telling everyone how he's such a good, loving husband. His chest constricts - yet, positively.   
  
Snorting, Sehun pries out of the hug and continues what he's doing before getting interrupted by the sexy, tanned man. He's been getting distracted by a lot of things these days. One, his husband seemed to have turned even more attractive that Sehun can't help but bask in romance almost every single night. But he's making dinner right now, he can't afford to be distracted.   
  
Kai says something about showering. It's ten minutes later when the food had been set on the table that Sehun welcomes another hug, this time from his side as Kai takes the seat next to him.   
  
"You sure you weren't Gordon Ramsay's apprentice at some point?" Kai teasingly wiggles his brows at Sehun, giving the creamy thigh a squeeze. It's dangerously close to something that has been aching for quite some time now, so Sehun's quick to swat the hand away before they both forget to eat.   
  
"I graduated with a degree in Culinary, idiot," He won't admit it out loud, but yeah, he wants to brag about being Ramsay's apprentice in his dreams. Sehun takes pride in his skills. Besides, the best way to a man's heart is through his stomach. He's convinced that somehow, Kai was bewitched by his cooking.   
  
Kai hums, focusing on his food. Not later than necessary after cleaning his plate of any crumb, he leans in with a grin that Sehun knows all too well. "Listen, I'd love to have more of your cooking, but you're effortlessly the best one I've ever had."  
  
"Mind if I eat you out?"   
  
Which happens, of course. Who is Sehun to deny his husband from exhibiting his exceptional tongue-work? It's embarrassing to say the least, that he's never the one to hold it in, always begging right off the bat. When he comes, Kai is quick to lap off the cum on his stomach before filling him with something much bigger, much better. It's not that long into the night but the neighborhood is already dark and quiet, except for theirs - specifically their kitchen. Kitchen sex is now checked on Kai's bucket list.   
  
When they hit the bed after an exhausting feat, Sehun immediately gets enveloped into a soothing embrace. Kai drops a kiss on his forehead.   
  
"Dunno if you noticed, but you're glowing, Sehun. Like, I'm not bluffing. Must be the pregnancy."

"Is it a good thing?" Sehun looks up from having his head pillowed by a firm chest, meeting a pair of warm, chocolate eyes. Kai drops his head for a kiss on the small, pink lips, while his hand rubs soothing circles on Sehun's stomach. He can't wait to see that cute baby-belly pooch.   
  
"Best thing. My sunshines..."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
